Sasuke's Birthday
by MusiknLove
Summary: July 23rd our favorite brooding character's birthday! What lies in store for him as he spends his birthday with friends, family and Naruto's family? Guess you'll have to read and find out. NaruSasu Hints of KakaIru ItaDei and GaaOC.
1. Breakfast With Friends

This is a little three-shot for Sasuke's birthday that I got the random idea for. I'm currently working on the 2nd and 3rd part so they should be out soon.

The story also takes place in the same world as A Night Under The Fireworks and Their Relationship. You don't have the ready those stories to know what's going on, but a few little facts are: Amber and Zane are my creations, everyone is still alive (Naruto's parents, Sasuke's parents, Itachi, Jiriaya etc.) and it's be nice if you did read the other stories. =]

Shutting up so you can read now. Happy Birthday Sasuke!

* * *

><p>"Can we do this?"<p>

"Of course we can!"

"Why wouldn't we be able too?"

"Won't he be mad?"

"It's okey honey, he will be for a bit."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"One.. two.. three!"

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!**_"

Said raaven nearly jumped out of his skin when a tremendous weight landed on his bed and on him. Through his half-sleep daze, he saw three grinning faces and one slightly worried one. The grinning faces belonged to a brunette, a blonde and a silver haired person. The worried face belonged to a brunette boy one instantly hugged the raven.

With a sigh, Sasuke hugged the kid and accepted his rushed apology and wish of 'Happy Birthday.' He let Zane go and he ran out of the room. He then looked at the three people still remaining. "What the fucking hell?" he asked glaring at them.

"It's your birthday! Don't be so angry!" the brunette woman said waving her hand at him.

"Amber.. I wouldn't be angry if I wasn't woken up by people _jumping on my __**fucking**__ bed!_" he growled.

"Alright Sasuke, it was all in good fun. Calm down." The silver haired man said patting is his head.

"Kakashi shut up, this was probably your idea."

Kakashi scratched the side of his face and his eyes did the 'upside down U' thing they did, "Actually.." he glanced at the blonde.

Sasuke immediately turned to his blonde boyfriend (possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend..) with a glare, "Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Now, now Sasuke.. Let's not do anything rash.. Just a little fun.." Naruto said soothingly holding his hands up.

"I'ma show you a little fun." The raven said throwing the sheets off the bed and reaching for the blonde's neck.

"Let's not kill anybody! There is a child in the next room!" Kakashi said trying to pacify the raven. Letting out a huff, Sasuke just glared at the blonde. "There we go! Now sort yourselves out while Amber and I go to the living room." He gathered a protesting brunette that wanted to watch 'The Uzumaki-Uchiha fight' outta the room and closed the door.

"I was just having a little fun.." Naruto said looking at Sasuke, sadness filling his sky blue eyes.

He sighed, "I know. But you know I'm not a morning person." He told the blonde pointing at him accusingly.

"I know, I know." he kissed the raven's forehead and earned a playful glare, "Now get a shower. You have a surprise in the living room."

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the bathroom, but was a bit excited to find out what the surprise was.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>SURPRISE!<strong>_" Everyone shouted as Sasuke walked into the living room (everyone being Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Amber, Gaara, Zane, Itachi and Deidara).

"We made you breakfast!" Zane said running up to the raven and dragging him to the dinning room where a large breakfast was laid out before him. There was bacon, country ham, waffles and home fries, all of his favorite breakfast foods. At the head of the table there was a large coffee cup that read 'The Birthday Boy' with coffee that Naruto no doubt had made for him (the blonde being the only one that can get it right surprisingly.)

"Thank you all." Sasuke said with a small smile. "Let's eat!"

Soon everyone was seated. Naruto sat to Sasuke's right and Zane to his left followed by Amber, Gaara and Deidara beside him and Iruka, Kakashi and Itachi beside Naruto. Food was passed all around the table and light conversation was made.

"So little brother," Itachi begun to ask, "How does it feel to be 26?" The table turned to look at the raven in question.

"Not that different really. Maybe a little old?" he answered with a shrug.

"Oh no, you are not aloud to feel old." Iruka stated, "It makes me feel old." There was laughter all around.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Who's ready for presents?"

"Presents too?" Sasuke asked, "Seriously, you all didn't have to do all this."

"Well you better prepare, you've got a full day ahead of you." Kakashi said as everyone got up to make their way to the living room.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke question, a bit afraid of the answer.

"After this, you've got lunch with my family." Naruto told him. The raven looked at the blonde with wide eyes to which he held his hands up, "I tried to make them stop but you know how Mom is." Sasuke did know the fiery head woman was and that was what worried him.

"This it's dinner with our family." Itachi said with a sigh.

Sasuke's eyes widened again, "By family you mean-"

"Pretty much the whole family." Itachi interrupted.

With a groan, the raven dropped down to the couch.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Amber said sitting down beside him. "No matter how annoying and troublesome family is, you should value them." She unconsciously rubbed her slightly round stomach and looked at her son and fiance sitting in the chair. He ruffled her hair, causing the brunette to screech in outrage. "Go open your presents!"

"This is from me and Kakashi." Iruka told him handing him a medium bag. In the bag there were 3 box sets of Leverage, 5 box sets of Bones and 2 box sets of White Collar.

"We are seriously having a TV show marathon later." Sasuke told Naruto causing everyone to laugh.

"Here." Amber said tossing the raven a box. Unwrapping the box, he stared at what was in it. He pulled out the hardback copy of Acheron by Sherrilyn Kenyon. He opened the inside and his jaw dropped. "Gaara bought it and I got it signed." she said grinning at his shocked face.

"How'd you-"

"I have connections." Amber said grinning. At a nudge from Gaara, she sighed, "Finee. I was at a conference where she was having a book signing and I asked her to sign it for you." She pouted and playfully glared at Gaara, "You never let me have any fun." He kissed her nose as their son ran over to the raven.

"Here you go!" Zane said handing him a small box that looked as if the young boy had decorated it himself. He opened it up and a small stuffed animal of a gray wolf with one black and one blue eye. "There's a paper in the box where you go and name him and adopt him officially!" He told the raven proudly.

"He went to the store and made him himself." Gaara said with a small proud smile.

"Thank you Zane." Sasuke said hugging the young boy close.

"What no present for your boyfriend?" Deidara asked looking at the other blonde.

"He'll get it later." Naruto told him.

"Oooh. I bet I know what that means." Amber said with a sly look.

"Get your mind outta the gutter!" the blonde said throwing a couch pillow at her.

Hey! Watch it! Pregnant over here!" she motioned to her belly. "What about you?" she looked at the older raven, "No present for your little brother?"

"I'll give it to him later this evening also." Itachi said.

"This has been a really great birthday. Thanks everyone for your gifts. Even though some people haven't given me anything." Sasuke didn't say that last part in any change of voice but, both Itachi and Naruto's eye twitched at the sentence.

"I'm glad you liked them." Iruka told Sasuke standing up along with Kakashi. "Ready to go Zane?" he asked the young boy who took off running and leaped into Kakashi's arms causing the silver haired man to laugh.

"Leaving already?" Naruto asked.

The brunette man nodded, "Yep. I need to drop a few things off at the school and then were heading to the movies to see Cars 2." He said this last part to the young boy who cheered.

"Thanks again for the presents and for coming." Sasuke told them as they said their good byes and left.

"We have to be going to little brother." Itachi said, "Mother wants me home to help prepare dinner."

"And I have to be at work soon." Deidara said, a sigh in his voice.

"Alright, thanks for coming." the raven said.

"See you at dinner Itachi!" Naruto shouted at the older raven who waved the blonde off. He then turned to amber and Gaara who were still sitting on the chair. "You guys leaving too?"

"Nahh." Amber said laying back, "We're gonna stay here an bother you-"

"Actually hun, we need do need to go. Your appointment's soon." Gaara said.

"Awhh, but I don't wanna go.." Amber said, acting much like her son would.

"Come on, we can go get ice cream after." At the mention of ice cream, the brunette popped up (popped up as much as a slightly pregnant woman can that is), They both said their good byes and left.

"So what time do we have to be at your parents house?" Sasuke asked laying out on the couch and stretching.

Naruto looked at the time, "Probably in about 30 minutes."

"Let's go ahead and head over there." he said preparing himself for what was about to happen with Naruto's family.

* * *

><p>Now it's off to Naruto's parents for lunch! What will happen there? What is Itachi and Naruto's gifts? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know. I have no life. ;_;<p>

So guise, tell me what you think of it. I'm a page through the 2nd part right now so it'll be up soon.

*two finger salute* Laterz!


	2. Lunch With Naruto's Family

I am just on a roll tonight! If only it was like that for all my other stories... Thank you to all the lovely people that have favorited, put this on story alert and to the reviewer.

Now, time to see what happens with Naruto's family!

OH! A little side note that just came to realization in writing this: Jiraiya doesn't have a last name. w

Okey go read now. =]

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke climbed out of the car and walked to the old town building that Minato and Kushina Uzumaki remolded about three years ago. It was a very beautiful place. The whole first floor was an open area with the kitchen, living room and dinning room all together. There was also a guest bed and bathroom. The second floor is where the master bedroom bathroom and den were loctaed.<p>

The blonde opened the door and called out, "Mom, Dad were here!" as he and Sasuke both took their shooes off.

"There's my two favorite boys!" a friendly voice called out.

Soon the couple were enveloped in a near bone shattering hug by the fiery haired woman. She pulled back with a huge smile on her face. Kissing both of them on the forehead she asked, "How's the birthday boy doing?"

"Very well thank you very much Kushina." Sasuke said with a smile smile.

"That's great! No you two have a set in the living room with Minato and Jiraya, while Tsunade and I finish cooking." she said shooing them away.

"Wait.. what are the old man and old woman doing here?" Naruto question.

"I am not old you brat!" was the yell from the kitchen as there was a bellowing laugh from the living room.

They both walked in the living room where an older version of Naruto and an older man with white, long spiky hair sat on the couch watching NCIS. "Hey boys." the blonde said with a smile. "Happy Birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks Minato." he said sitting on the couch beside his boyfriend.

"This a new episode dad?" Naruto asked watching as Gibbs talked to the new director.

"Of course it's not." the white haired man said, "They never do any new episodes since the LA one came out."

Naruto glared. "Old man did I ask you?"

"What have I told you about calling me old?"

"Well I call 'em like a see 'em. You're old and a man so, I call you an old man."

"I'm not too old to-"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya stop that arguing right now!" two voices yelled from the kitchen causing everyone to cringe. "If I hear another word outta either of you..." Kushina let the threat hung, no body really wanting her to finish.

"See what you did." Naruto grumbled glaring at Jiraiya.

"You're the one that wouldn't shut up." the older man argued.

"You coulda shut up at any time too- Ow! The fuck?" Naruto shouted rubbing his now sore head where Sasuke had just smacked him.

"Stop arguing with your Godfather."

"But he-" Sasuke shot Naruto a look which made the blonde shut up.

"Thank you brat for having so sense." an older blonde woman said as she walked over to Jiraiya and punched him in the arm.

"Tsunade! Why did you do that?" he said nursing his probably bruising arm.

"For arguing with you Godson." she said with a glare.

"And you coulda stopped sooner." Kushina said smacking Minato in the head with a wooden spoon.

"I'm sorry dear. Is your delicious lunch ready?" he said with a hopeful smile.

She smile and kissed her husband, "Indeed it is. Come along everybody and eat!" Everybody gathered around the dinning room table where three large pizzas sat. Two were just peporoni while one of the was all meat. "I figured you had a big breakfast so we'd do something light for dinner. Plus I know how much you like pizza."

Sasuke hugged the redheaded woman, "Thank you Kushina."

"She wasn't the only one who helped you cook ya know." Tsunade said crossing her arms. With a roll oh his eyes, he gave her a hug also. "Happy Birthday brat." she said.

Minato clapped his hands, "Already everyone let's dig in!"

With that everyone began eating their lunch.

* * *

><p>"Now it's present time!" Kushina said as they were all sitting around the living room.<p>

"You didn't have to get me anything, really the lunch was enough." Sasuke said.

"Oh hush. You're practically family so you get presents." she said in her motherly voice.

"Here you go brat." Tsunade said handing him a small rectangular shaped box.

"Must you always call them brats?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been calling them that since the were kids, it's not gonna change." she said before looking over at Sasuke who gasped.

He looked at the older couple, "How'd you guys know?"

Jiraiya smirked and nodded his head at Naruto, "Your boyfriend talks a bit when he gets drunk at poker night."

"What is it?" Minato asked curiously.

"It's two plane tickets and Disney World tickets." Sasuke answered. "I've always wanted to go." He glared at Naruto, but still gave him a soft smile before looking at his gift givers, "Thank you. This is great."

"No problem." they both said.

"Our turn~" Kushina said in a sing song voice before holding out a manilla envelope to them.

Minato spoke up at everyone's odd looks, "It's more of a present for both of you, but we decided to give it to you now."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and opened it. There were a stack of papers also with a single white envelope. They looked throught the papers without really reading them.

"Mom.. Dad.. what is all this?" Naruto asked.

"Open the little envelope." His mother said with a knowing smile.

Sasuke reached for it and slowly opened it, but just stared at what was inside. Naruto held his hand out and tipped it forward so it's contents would fall out and also stared.

In his hand was a silver key.

"You guys.." Sasuke began.

"..Can't be serious." Naruto finished.

"We very much are." Minato said with a chuckle.

"The down payment for it has already been made and the rent is the same thing as for your apartment." Kushina explained, "You don't start paying until you actually move in."

"This is great.." Naruto said still in shock. He grinned at his parents.

"This.. It's.. I'm speechless right now.." the raven said shaking his head.

"The Great Sasuke? Speechless? Someone get a picture." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Hush old woman." Naurto said with an eye roll.

"Brat.." the warning in her voice should've been enough, but of course the blonde didn't pick up on it. He stuck his tongue out and Tsunade began to chase him around the house. Kushina began yelling at both of them to stop, for Minato to do something and at Jiraiya to stop laughing.

As odd as a sight as it was, Sasuke didn't think he trade his time with his boyfriend's family for the world. He grabbed Naruto before any damage to him or the house could happen, bid everyone a farewell (once again thanking everyone for their gifts) and went on their way.

On the drive home Sasuke received a phone call from Itachi.

"Little brother, Mother has informed me that you and Naruto need to dress semi formal tonight. They were going to cook something here, but something happened so we're going out to eat."

"Where are we eating at now?" Sasuke asked staring at the silver key in his hand.

"Heritage house. We have the room in the very back."

"Alright, be there by 7?"

There was a chuckle, "You know Mother very well."

"See you." Sasuke said before hanging up the phone and turning to Naruto. "Small change of plans. We're eating at The Heritage House before 7, dressed semi formal."

"So I can wear my nice black jeans that you love to look at my ass in, a button down shirt and a tie?" Naruto question with a grin.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "Yes."

"You're agreeing that my ass looks hot in those jeans? Thanks! Cause I think they look good on me- Ow! Sasuke! Stop it."

The raven sat the rolled up magizine he was using to beat his boyfriends and muttered, "Shut up and drive." Which lead Naruto to sing the song by Rihanna 'Shut Up and Drive' all the way home.

* * *

><p>Did anybody expect those gifts? =D Honestly I didn't until I was typing and they just kinda flowed out.<p>

I now am listening to Shut Up and Drive and will more-in-likely have it stuck in my head. The things I do to myself..

So, what will happen will happen at dinner? =] Stay tuneddd!


	3. Dinner With Sasuke's Family

This chapter took a bit longer then I thought it would to complete. My apologizes you lovelylovely people. But here's the next chapter! How will dinner with sasuke's family turn out? Read and see~

Oh, I warn you there will be someone coming up that is probably extremely OOC! And be sure to read the bottom note too!

* * *

><p>The couple found a place close to the front as they pulled up to the home-town restaurant. Sasuke got out of the car singing 'Shut Up and Drive' under his breath. Naruto chuckled to himself as he got out of the car.<p>

"Damn you for get that stupid song stuck in my head." the raven grumbled to his boyfriend.

"In honesty, you were the one that brought it- Ow!" the blonde shouted as he was smacked in the back of the head (We can all guess who this was done by.) and opened the door.

"You will behave. Do you hear me?" Sasuke said much like a mother to a child.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I've had dinner with your family before."

"You've had dinner with my parents and Itachi. I don't know how much of my family is actually here." the raven said.

"Sasuke, it's gonna be okey." Naruto told his boyfriend. The raven rolled his eyes and walked forward, but Naruto pulled him to a stop and around to look at him, "I'm serious. It'll be okey. I promise." he said giving him a smile that had always touched the raven's heart (even though he'd never admit it out loud).

The raven nodded and asked the woman at the counter where the Uchiha were and she directed them to the back where a set of double doors were. He braced himself for the worst as he reached for the handles and opened the doors. But the only things that greeted him were subdued calls of "Happy Birthday Sasuke." Looking at the people who were there, he glared at Itachi as if to say, 'You.'

Itachi just shrugged. In the room were only five people (not counting Naruto and himself). There were both of his parents, his brother and his two cousins that he was a bit close to, Tobi and Shisui. Naruto and Sasuke took seats across from Sasuke's mother and Itachi.

The blonde smiled at the raven haired woman across from Sasuke, "'Evening Mikoto." he greeted with a slight nod. He then looked at a Sasuke's dad who said at the head of the table and with a deep nod (a borderline bow) "Good Evening Mr. Fugaku."

While Sasuke greeted everyone by name (except his parents which he adressed as Mother and Father) but skipped over Itachi, deciding not to acknowledge the older raven. A waitress came in with menus for everyone and took drink orders. As she left, Tobi a lanky raven who looked to be younger than Sasuke himself bounced over to him and hugged him, "Happy Birthday Saucy!" he said with a grin.

Naruto snickered. Sasuke shot him a glare and hugged his cousin back, "Thank you Tobi." His grin only grew as he went to sit back down.

"'Saucy', huh?" the blonde said, trying to keep the laughter from escaping. The raven kicked him in the leg, helping him to stop from laughing.

"So ho has your day been so far darling?" His mother asked him trying to disfuse the tension between the two.

"It's been pretty good. A few friends were over at the apartment, made a big breakfast for me and we all ate it together. Kakashi and Iruka gave me box sets of my favorite shows, Amber and Gaara managed to get a sign copy of one of my favorite books and Zane gave me a stuff animal which he created himself." Sasuke began to retell his day.

"Awh, is that not sweet of him?" She said with a smile.

"It's adorable. I'll have to send you a picture of it later." Naruto whispered loudly to her.

Shooing the blonde back, Sasuke finished his story, "We went for lunch at Naruto's parents house and enjoyed some delicious homemade pizza." The raven decided to hold back on the gifts that he had received from the family so he could tell them later.

"_**I got pocket, Got a pocket full of sunshine I've got a love and I know that it's all mine.. Ohoohhh!**__**"**_

Naruto scrambled to pull his phone to stop the phone. He rubbed the back of his head, "I apologize." He said to everyone around the table, knowing that having phones a the dinner table was a big 'No-No' to the Uchihas.

"Don't worry honey. As long as we're not eating it's fine." Mikoto said with the soft smile of hers.

The blonde nodded and looked at the text and let out a happy gasp, "Amber's having a baby girl!" he said looking at the raven with a grin.

"Really?" Sasuke said in a shocked, but happy state. "I bet they're happy about."

"Amber always said she wanted a boy and a girl." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Tell her a said Congratulations." the raven said to which Naruto nodded.

"And tell her I said that she better back me this one's GodFather." Itachi said glaring at Sasuke.

"I can't help that she thought I'd make a better Godfather. Plus I think Gaara's naming this one's Godparents." Sasuke told him with a smirk. Itachi muttered a curse to which his mother reprimanded him for. Naruto placed his phone on silent and put it back in his pocket. The waitress comes back with their drinks and asks if they were ready to order food. It took another minute or two, but the final decisions were made and the orders were placed.

"So how are Gaara, Amber and Zane doing?" Mikoto asked after a few minutes, directing the question to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're doing good." Naruto said, "Zane's taking the 'About to be a big-brother' thing well and he's excited about the baby."

"And the plans for the wedding are going very well." Sasuke said, nodding to what Naruto said, "Though as Amber gets further along in her pregnancy she gets more worried over the wedding."

"But Gaara's there to easy her mind and calm her down. They're really good for each other." Naruto added.

"Hard to believe they didn't like each other at first." Itachi said shaking his head.

"Oh yes, the pre-together hatred we know that very well don't we Sasuke?" the blonde said with a grin to his boyfriend who rolled his eyes, but gave a smile smile.

"What about Minato and Kushina? I have talked to them for awhile." the mother inquired.

"Mom and Dad are doing really good. You should get together with Mom for lunch or something, I'm sure she'd love it."

"I think I just might do that, thank you Naruto."

He grinned, "No problem."

Everyone began engaging in random conversations. Naruto brought his phone out and sent a text to Sasuke: 'Your dad scares me.'

Sasuke was quick to get the text, he sighed and responded: 'He always scared you.'

'But he's really scary right now.. He hasn't said anything all night!'

The raven rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics and put his phone away just as their food arrived. Once all they food was sorted out, they began to eat.

* * *

><p>They were part way through their dinner when Fugaku cleared is throat. All the Uchiha's looked up to the head of the table to see what the man had to say. Naruto was listening, but didn't take attention away from the barbeque he was eating. Sasuke took a sip of his drink and braced himself for his fathers words.<p>

No one expected the words that were about to be said.

"So when am I going to be getting grandchildren?"

Naruto slightly began to choke on the spoonful of food he had and Mikoto came running to his side, her motherly instincts kicking in. Sasuke coughed on his water, spitting it out almost everywhere. Itachi sat his face in his propped up and shook his head slowly while Tobi and Shisui sat laughing their asses off.

Once Naruto wasn't choking, Sasuke looked at the raven man sitting at the head of the table, "What the hell Father?" he asked, ignoring his mother's reprimands.

"Just because your gay doesn't mean you can't have kids. There's always adoption. I want some little kids running around the house. With both you and Itachi out, it feels empty." he looked to his wife, "You agree."

The couple looked to the raven woman who nodded shyly, "Indeed I do. It's not that were rushing you, it's just you were the more likely ones since you and Naruto have been dating longer." They both stared at the parents before them like they were foreign people. _'They must have mellowed with age.'_ were both of their thoughts.

"I do adore these family dinners we have." Shisui said with a grin.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said holding his hands out. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He turned to Fugaku, "So you don't hate me?" he asked.

"No. What would make you think that?" the father asked, slightly confused.

"You just sit there and don't say anything! I'm not use to that!" He looked at Sasuke. "Well Sasuke does that but his an ashole. OW!" Naruto shouted rubbing his head for the countless time today, "I don't think you've ever abused me this much!"

"I'm not abusing you. I'm attempting to knock sense into you." Sasuke grumbled glaring at his boyfriend.

"You've been doing that for almost 3 years. I don't think it's working." Itachi said saking his head.

"Anyway!" Naruto stressed, "It's good to know you don't hate be Mr. Fugaku." he said.

"Will you stop calling me that? It makes me feel old. My youngest son's turning twenty-three, that makes me feel old enough." he said.

Everyone had a good laugh as the dishes were cleaned up.

"So we have one more thing for you Sasuke." Mikoto said. She waved at someone behind the couple before she began to sing, "Happy birthday to you..." The rest of the family began to chime in as a cake was rolled in the room. Sasuke looked at the beautiful black cake with white and silver trimming and writing in blue.

"Mom.. Dad.. you really didn't have get a cake." Sasuke told them.

"Actually it was your cousins idea." his mom said gesturing to the two guys at the other end of the table.

He gave them a small smile, "Thanks guys."

"Happy Birthday Saucy." they said raising their glasses in a mock salute.

"Don't cut into the cake yet! I wanna get a picture!" Naruto said digging out his phone and snapping a couple of pictures. "You know Iruka and Amber are probably gonna want to see it." he told Sasuke after seeing his questioning look.

"Cake!" Tobi shouted diving for the knife.

Tobi was actually pretty careful with the knife (shocking everyone) as he serves everyone a piece, Sasuke being the first. There was another round a pleasant conversation as they enjoyed each others company and the delicious cake. Mikoto shooed both Naruto and Sasuke off saying that they need some time together on the raven's birthday. They'd keep the cake at their house and the couple could come pick it up if they wanted.

The blonde and raven walked out of the restaurant and took a deep breath in the still slightly humid air. It had been extremely hot the last two weeks, temperatures never going below 85 degrees, but it seemed mother nature decided to be kind for once and let the two enjoy the night air.

"Today has been a crazy day." Sasuke said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and let the wind blow on his face through the open while they drove.

"Who said the days over with?" Naruto asked.

"Whaty'a mean?"

"Do you not want my birthday present?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm pretty sure I know what your birthday present is."

Naruto raised and eyebrow, "Oh do you?"

"Yep your taking us back the apartment- Wait.. were going in the opposite direction of the apartment." the raven said noticing his surroundings.

"Indeed me are." the blonde said with a knowing grin.

"Naruto, where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a bit."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's dad was probably really outta character.. but I couldn't bare to make him and asshole (at least not in this story).<p>

_**Important Note**_:**_ Guise.. I lied there will be another part. This will be the last one though! So stay tuned to the final chapter: _**A Night With Naruto. =D


	4. Midnight With Naruto

Gahhhh! This wasn't suppose to take this long! I had this planned out, but just got around to typing it. I am terribly sorry! A few things came up and I got the sudden urge to rearrange my room. ^^;;

But! I have the last chapter of Sasuke's Birthday! Thank you to all you wonderfulwonderful people who review, they made my day when I got them. Also to those who favorited and put this on story alert. You are all veryvery lovely. =]

Alright, here you guises go!

* * *

><p>There were only a few seconds of silence before he was broken by an annoyed voice asking:<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki where the hell are you taking me?"

"Now would it be a surprise if I told you?"

At Naruto's chuckle, Sasuke let out a slight growl, "You know I hate surprises, now tell me where we're going."

"I know you hate surprises," Naruto said, "But I promise you'll like this one."

The raven's resolve broke at hearing the word "promise" from the blonde, he knew his boyfriend would hold true to his word no matter what. In fact, it was actually one of the things that he loved about Naruto. Though he didn't like it, he stopped asking and just stared out the window trying to figure out where they were heading.

They came to a stop at the stoplight and Naruto handed Sasuke a black blindfold. "Put this on." Sasuke rose and eyebrow and was about to protest, that was until Naruto added, "Trust me."

Sighing, he took the blindfold from the blonde and placed it over his eyes with a slight pout (not that he'd admit it). Once the blindfold was in place and Naruto was sure he couldn't see anything (and I pinky promise not to take it off till he said so).

It was about another ten minute drive and the raven was getting rather impatient. He attempted to questioned the blonde but was shushed, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes, regardless if Naruto could see or not.

The car came to a halt and Naruto turned the switch off and opened his door. "Wait right here." he said before the door closed. A second or two later, Sasuke's door opened and Naruto reached for his hand, guiding him out of the car and closing the door behind him.

Walking for a few minutes, the blonde brings them to a stop and Naruto says, "You're gonna hate me for this.." But before Sasuke could respond, Naruto had already picked him up (bridal style) and was drowning out his protests. He placed the raven back down and his feet made contact with something solid, but hollow sounding.

It wasn't until they were walking a bit (Sasuke's hand held in Naruto's) that the raven realized they were walking on wood. With a huff Sasuke tries to ask, "Naruto where-?"

"Shhhhh!" Naruto sad squeezing his hand. Thought he couldn't see the blonde's face, he knew there was his fox-like grin on it.

Finally, Naruto comes to a stop. He places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and turned him just a bit. "Stay right there." he said before taking a step or two back. He took a deep breath and said, "Okey. Take the blindfold off."

Sasuke takes the blindfold off and what he saw before him took his breath away.

They were standing at the end of a pier where there were railing around the larger area. There was a canopy of silver lights over head while blue lights were wrapped around the rest of the pier. He took a few steps forward looking at it all, still not able to say anything. "Do you remember what this place is?" Naruto asked, breaking Sasuke out of the slight trance he was in. When Sasuke didn't answer, the blonde took his hand once again and led him to the railing off to the right where a spot was encircled by a heart of lights.

In the heart were 'N & S' along with 'Teme & Dobe'. Sasuke gasped as the memory from 3 years ago surfaced, "Kisame's party."

Naruto grinned, "The night were started dating."

"Naruto.." Sasuke's voice trailed off, "You really didn't have to do all this."

"Nope! But I really wanted to." he said, grin never leaving his face. He held up a finger telling Sasuke to wait a minute before walking over the other side of the pier. He came back with a midnight blue Fender acoustic guitar with silver trimming. "This is your birthday present from Itachi. The light set up is Deidara's present, just so you know."

Reaching in his pocket and pulling out a guitar pic, he said, "It took me forever to learn how to play this stupid thing, so don't blame me if it sounds bad."

Naruto began to strum the guitar and begun to sing, "And there you stand opened heart-opened doors, full of life with the world that's wanting more. But I can see when the lights start to fade, the day is done and your smile has gone away. Let me raise you up. Let me be your love."

He gave a smile that almost melted the raven's heart, "May I hold you as you fall to sleep, when the world is closing in and you can't breathe? May I love you? May I be your shield? When no one can be found may I lay you down? All I want is to keep you safe from the cold... to give you all that your heart needs the most."

Despite Sasuke's will to keep his eyes dry, tears began to well up in onyx eyes. "All that's made me is all worth trading, just to have one moment with you. So I will let go all that I know, knowing that you're here with me."

Blue meet black, "For your love is changing me." The raven couldn't fight it anymore, the tears began falling from his eyes. The song tugged at his heart strings, it multiplied at the fact that the blonde was singing it to him.

"May I hold you as you fall asleep? May I love you?" He let out a breath and looked at Sasuke and saw the tears on his face. He let out a nervous laugh, "I know it was bad," he wiped the tears, "But I tried."

"No." Sasuke said shaking his head, stopping the tears by will alone, "It was beautiful. I just can't believe you would go through so much trouble for my birthday."

Naruto pulled his phone out and grinned, "It's not just your birthday, it's our anniversary." At this the bells from the oldest church began to ring, signaling midnight. He reached into his pocket and slowly began to kneel down.

"Naruto don't you fucking-" Before Sasuke could finish his threat, Naruto opened the small black box. In the box sat a diamond ring with two sapphire and onyx stones on either side.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to say, so you can go ahead and give me your answer or-" He was interrupted by Sasuke throwing his arms around the blonde and hugging him. Naruto pulled the raven back and saw tears falling from his eyes once again. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry like this.." he said a bit amazed.

This earned him a playful slap in the back of the head before he wiped his eyes, "I'm happy you idiot."

"Well, is this a yes then?"

Sasuke pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, pulling back he smirked, "I guess so." The blonde grinned and pulled the raven up, placing the ring on his finger. "You do know that I'm going to have to get you a ring too, right?"

"If you have too." Naruto said with a laugh as he pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Soon music began playing. Grinning, he took Sasuke's hands and they began dancing across the pier, having fun and enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until it was bordering on 4 o'clock in the morning before the couple decided to head home. On the drive home, Sasuke couldn't help himself from staring at the ring on his finger with a smile. Every time Naruto caught him, he would grin himself and squeeze the pale hand that was held in his own tan one.<p>

Once home, they changed for bed. Naruto in a pair of gray jogging pants, with no shirt while Sasuke was in a black tank top and his boxers. "Oh Sasuke~" Naruto called in a singsong voice and a seductive look in his eye. He was greeted by a pillow hitting him in the face. Looking at the raven who was now laying down with his eyes closed, he opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Waking me up like you did this morning, telling Jiraiya that I wanted to go to Disney World and picking on my family nickname? Yeah, you're not getting lucky to night." Sasuke said not opening his eyes.

Naruto sunk down to the bed with a sigh and pulled the covers over himself. After a few seconds, he felt Sasuke nudge his foot. Glancing to his left, the raven was there, one of the most sincere smiles he had ever seen on the raven, "Thank you for the great birthday." he whispered kissing him lightly on the lips.

With a grin, Naruto pulled the raven close, "You're welcome." he said kissing him back. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, ignoring the alarm clocks that went off from where they forget to turn them off.

* * *

><p>This is pretty short, and I'm sorry about that. But I didn't know how to make it longer with out dragging it out. = Hopefully you all liked it! I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
